Star Trek Alternate
by Halofan5695
Summary: What if the Eugenics Wars went differently in a way, Humanity improved with genetic-engineering and gene therapy since the UN never bans it.


**1996** **:** The Eugenics Wars ends, the 89 unaccounted Augments leave the planet on a nulear powered sleeper vessel aimed for an undetermined local. Though almost as many casualties as World War II were caused by the Augments, the United Nations did not ban genetic-engineering. The reason for this was, if it was done illegally there would always be criminal organizations with the funding to make more; and in essence the balance of power could be disturbed once again by enhanced pyschopaths. Improved-abilities would become the norm, a corporation known as Orion Corporation would offer gene re-sequencing services to wealthy individuals who wanted the best heir to be created from their genes.

 **2016:** The newer generation of post-eugenics Augments had these mental and physical characteristics, this new top 1% enhanced generation of humans were putting people out of skilled work. One of them wanted to improve gene-therapy to such a degree, he could give unaugmented humans abilities equel to his. He founded a Silicon Valley start-up called Humanity Plus, a corporation that promised enhanced abilities to ordinary people who were already born. But his technology was still in it's infancy, only middle and upper-class people could afford these modifications. The man who came up with this was named Jonas Archer, the son of a General in the Eugenics Wars.

 **2032:** Sixty-two percent of Humans living in western countries were augments; most of whom modified through gene-therapy. Most augments refused to start romantic relationships with non-augments, as most were afraid of accidentally killing them from an accidental grip; and there arrogance and ambition formed from life-experience was a contributing factor. Some people on the left wanted to nationalize gene-therepy to avoid the potential for discrimination. But most people wrote this off as a trivial concern; even the unaugmented people understood they were just selecting the proper mate, as they would outlive them by another seventy years. These facilities were referred to as Gene Forge facilities.

 **2033** : Warp drive was discovered after Zefram Cochrane the CEO of Cochrane Technologies created the warp drive, plans for NASA to colonize other were under way. The engine was capable of going at warp two, meaning a trip to Proxima Centauri could be accomplished in a month. Cochrane Technologies launched the first ship, and the corporation took a month-long journey to the system. Many corporations decided to found colonies, as the planet discovered by Cochrane Technologies had Dilithuim deposits, an element that further enhances warp fields.

 **2034** :The nations of Earth formed one supra-national organization known as United Space Authority, an organization formed from the response of the development of the warp drive. In this new organization the western countries held the most power, as they had the best technology and economies; the only eastern countries that had equal representative power were: China, Japan, and South Korea, as they had the Gene Forge facilities readily available.

 **2036** :Humanity Plus developed a new technology, a technology that would make natural births obsolete. This technology was known as Ecto-genesis, a technology that makes it easy for anyone to have children for the right amount of money. Soon most future generations of children will be be born at Genesis facilities, as it cuts reproduction out of the equation of most relationships. Implications of this new technology means that all sexual acts will be done for pleasure and romance in most cases.

 **2052** : With the new colonies being founded, and warp travel at warp five, battleships were constructed to deter an attack from a hostile species. Shipyards produced 100 battleships a year, this military was built for defense not attack, most of these ships were armed with Anti-particle cannons; weapons that could cause the same amount of destruction as the Tsar Bomb in a single shot. Hard-light shields that were designed to protect against all forms of attack, and could withstand a nuke at ten-percent.

 **2** **059** : A new hard-light-based was designed at Cochrane Technologies, the weapons work by creating a hard-light projectile containing a gram of deuterium plasma from the fusion magazine. These new weapons have two settings: dummy and incendiary. Basically, the difference was maim or kill, but most humans can heal from shattered kneecaps within days from the regenerative platelets. It could also be used to create non-physical missiles by storing massive amounts of plasma in hard-light cylinders, which could massive damage to an enemy's hull and electronic systems.

 **2063** : The Vulcans noticed warp signatures around a system that was not expected for a thousand years, a the species they've been observing for the past hundred-and-ten years has advanced significantly in technology. They sent a diplomatic vessel to make first contact with this species, which found that Earth was doing better than ever. When they met the Humans it was astonishing, they were almost twice as strong most Vulcans; and they were twice as intelligent as they were before, they were faster and more agile, and scans indicated they had minor regenerative abilities. They found it fascinating that a species could evolve in such a major way in just 113 years. Most of the Humans were hard to keep up with in a conversation, some described it like speaking to one of their teachers.

 **2088** : Savaal had a meeting with Admiral Forest about the United Space Authority's fleet buildup, and unwillingness to share the secrets of hard-light technology. "For a culture that prides itself on emotion over logic would know not to suggest lowering our spending," said Forest in an almost conceited tone. "The military buildup is a concern! After your first contact with us. You expanded your fleet with another two-hundred vessels. We have no hostile intention," said Savaal with an unemotional expression. "There's no possible way that every species has the neutral ideology as yours. So we have built up a defense fleet as a potential contingency," said Admiral Forest as he crossed his shoulders.

Savaal responded, "That's reasonable. But I want to know the purpose of these two different black sites? Namely "Gene Forges" and "Genesis Facilities". Admiral Forest responded, "I can be demoted if I reveal that information. So I can't."

 **2150:** The first exploration vessel is built by a ship-building contractor called Sol Construction Industries. The first ship in the known galaxy to reach a top speed of warp eight, all of the technology developed by Humanity. It showed the Vulcans the immense feats of technology a species can do in a short time. The Captain was Jon Archer, a questionable candidate for Captain as his family was one of the most wealthy and influential, since the Vulcans assumed it was political influence. Other major members of the crew was: Charles Tucker III, Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed, Inter-species Medical Exchange member Dr. Phlox, and the Vulcan observer T'Pol. Their mission, send an injured Klingon who suffered wounds from a hardlight assault rifle; what the communications officer claims by the Suliban.

* * *

Klaang was running through the technologically advanced automated farm in the clear sunlight, a blue-sky area with lots of brush. He was being chased by three Suliban, armed with Phasers set to stun, but he managed to dodge them with all the brush around him. The Klingon Courier managed to hide in a barn where he lured a Suliban into a grain silo. When the lizard-like humanoid started to contract in on itself, Klaang fired his Disruptor at the silo. It caused the accumulated gasses to ignite, releasing fiery explosion that Klaang assumed had killed or crippled all of the Suliban in the area.

But a loud angry voice screaming these words in an unknown language, "You get the hell off my property, ridge-head!"

Klaang responded by punching the old Human in the head, but it only caused Klaang to hurt his hand, as the man was remarkably durable. The Human looked at him with a smile, and Klaang knew by that smile he was going to regret what he just did. Despite the fact the man was gray-haired and showed signs of being over one-hundred years old; he was dangerously strong. Then the old man punched Klaang in the face so hard blood was pooling from his jaw, and knocking the Klingon to the ground from the sheer force.

Klaang drew his Disrupter, but the old man drew an unknown military grade rifle faster than the Klingon could react. Pointing the weapon he slid a slider, and fired at the Klingon's arm that had the disruptor pistol. The rifle fired two cylindrically shaped projectiles that glowed brighter than a thousand suns, each one of the projectiles striking Klaang's arms. Each projectile penetrated Klaang's flesh, then causing a small burst of plasma, scorching the muscular tissues in his arms. Klaang was screaming in agony, his arms were partially severed from the millions of degrees the plasma was at.

"Oklahoma State Police, I have an alien on corporate property. And it's not one of those Denobulans or Vulcans. This fucker is something else," said the Farmer talking on his wrist's multi-tool.

Police in flying shuttles were landing over the farm, each shuttle craft was the same design used by all ships in general, except these ones had hard-light missile launchers on their stubby wings. When they landed, their landing put an indentation on the farmer's crop. After they landed, a squad of police peacekeepers armed with military grade weapons and body armor walked out of the shuttles. Each one having a steely look of determination on their faces. Their gear was very utilitarian in design, having an almost boxy design to their helmets and body armor.

Klaang was confused, he did not think the Humans he heard of from one of the Suliban contacts wouldn't be this militarized, but they were. And this was most likely not the actual military, this looked one of their anti-terrorism units. These soldiers were nothing more than elite police forces, they were armed with the same rifles that farmer maimed him with minutes earlier; and they also wore metal torso armor that could be phaser resistant. If these aliens were going to kill him he would be honored to be killed by one, but as it appeared, they just capture him.

One of the armored men talked into his wrist, "We'll take this piece of shit to the Vulcans. Maybe they know who he is?"

One of the armored men grabbed by one hand over his shoulder and walked to the shuttle craft, not caring for the Klingon's health whatsoever. But one of the medics put his arms in tourniquets, saying, "These arms might need to be amputated." Klaang did smile knowing the farmer was in steel hand cuffs, about three inches thick at the back of the shuttle.

* * *

At the Fleet Command, in metropolitan San Francisco, Maxwell Forest was explaining why the Klingon was maimed to the Vulcan Ambassador. The Klingon punched Farmer Moore in the face, and judging by the man's age of 106, it could be considered elder abuse. Despite the old man's age, the Vulcans argued the man could have defended himself with his bare hands. But the Klingon pulled a disrupter, a pistol that can kill a human in to two to three well-placed shots. They were even curious why a farmer was armed with military-grade rifle, one that caused irreparable damage to the Klingon.

Archer stood, waiting in the room for Admiral Forest, he was different from most Fleet Command personnel, he had long dark gray hair that went down between his head and his neck. He also had a long nose, and a trimmed goatee, as he never cared to shave often. Despite being in his early seventies, the Captain for Humanity's most advanced ship was only middle-aged; since Human lifespans on average were 140-160 years on average, doubled what was average two-hundred years ago.

"What's your game, Soval, you seemed hellbent on mothballing all of humanity's warp and weapon's R&D through diplomatic means," Said Jonathan with a look of distrust on his face.

"That's enough Archer. One of the reasons why we built the Enterprise was to show humans could be diplomatic. Rather than a bunch of xenophobic, paranoid imperialists. We hold more territory than they do. And we've only been flying in space for ninety years," Said Admiral Forest.

"The fact your species went unnoticed for almost thirty-years was a fluke. It amazed me we didn't detect you the moment a warp-capable vessel left your planet. Your homeworld was only sixteen light years from Vulcan. And you already had ships capable of warp five by the time we met you. The Warp eight capable vessel and hard-light. Are all technologies that Humanity refuses to share due to corporate patents also concerns us. And your development of weapons in such a short period of time also concerned us," Said a short-haired Vulcan, and like most Vulcans she stood with perfect posture and had a blank expression.

"Your rapid technological development concerns us. We haven't advanced as fast as you. Your species develops new technology in just a decade. When it takes most species hundreds of years. What if you encounter a threat your technology could not handle," Said the Vulcan Ambassador.

"Was the encounter one of our civilians had with the Klingon the reason for this. Because he ran up and punched an old fragile man in the face," Said Archer with an inquisitive look.

"He struck the Klingon so hard in the face that only teeth were knocked out; but also dislocated his jaw with one blow. I would've hardly called that an even fight without the rifle used to cripple him afterwards," Replied the Vulcan woman.

"Captain Archer, this is one of our members at the Embassy, she's named T'Pol. She'll be observing on the mission. She'll be observing you, Captain," responded Soval in a calm voice.

"Why did you say we shouldn't keep the Klingon alive. I can understand not wanting to live after losing two limbs. We couldn't provide him with the cloned limbs, because only Humans have the credits for it," Said Admiral Forest in a conceited manner.

"Incorrect. Despite how intelligent your species seems. You seem to be making presumptions based on your emotions. They have a philosophy that dying with honor is the best thing a Klingon could do," replied T'Pol.

"Myself and Charles Tucker. He's going to be on his new prototype. Unlike my father who designed the warp eight engine on the drawing board. He was the lead designer of the Enterprise, and the inventor who brought my father's dream to fruition. While diplomatic BS slowed down the deployment of his new technology," Said Jonathan Archer.

Archer walked through the hallways, the floor was made from metal, so it was grating to walk across, as the sounds of footsteps could be heard from a hundred feet away. All of the windows were made of a transparent titanium alloy, developed in 2016 for fear of micro meteors impacting space halls. Most of the interior and exterior structure of Fleet Command was made from neo-titanium, an alloy enhanced with nano-technology to be six hundred times stronger than any alloy. It kept the high-tech fortress aesthetic, an aesthetic that most executive branches of government used.

When the Captain reached the elevator, the elevator doors were seven tall, and had a risk of amputation warning on the face of the hydraulic doors. Every aspect of this HQ was high-tech, yet not a very aesthetically pleasing area at all; making the Captain wonder whether the interior design of his starship would have that high-tech fortress aesthetic. But he could ignore terrible aesthetics if he could see his father's dream of a ship that could travel a thousand light years in a whole year. And being Captain of possibly the fastest known ship in Galactic history was simply exhilarating.

Security in the building was tight, security guards wearing shielded body armor, and carrying some of the most advanced weaponry from Earth Tek. Personal shields are used by military, security and law enforcement, as first line of defense against enemy attackers; by projecting a hard-light barrier when the operator is in combat. Large militarized police forces have eliminated crime in large population sectors, while preserving people's rights to defend themselves with firearms. And like most things after Earth's technological revolution, had a very geometric and boxy design for the weaponry.

Cameras were lined all around the room, each one was encased in armor, with a lens like a point defense platform for destroying asteroids at warp speed. Even when you're alone in these buildings, you know someone at the police precinct is watching you. Quarters aboard Authority starships have cameras, in order to watch what an individual might be planning. But on the Enterprise privacy was allowed for compliance reasons, but Archer did want T'Pol's quarters bugged; as he believed she would sabotage the mission. It was only common sense for a Human to watch a Vulcan; and since they criticized this project, it was logical for him to assume she would torpedo the endeavor to prove Soval's point.

In the lobby of the building, on the floor there was a log, the logo was of the United Space Authority Fleet Command. In the center of the logo, was the USAFC Daedalus, a massive two kilometer vessel, with main super anti-partical cannons, weapons capable of depopulating a continent in a single strike. Enterprise would be the most advanced ship in Humanity's history, the Daedalus is rather the most mightiest ship, capable of dispensing fighters, giving it the perfect defense from being boarded. It also has hard-light barriers capable of withstanding 100 exajoules of force, making it a force to be reckoned with if the Klingons invaded Sol.

"Impressive isn't she. I think it was the card the High Command played to keep the Birds of Prey out. I doubt a Klingon fleet is a match for that ship. Hell. I doubt even the Vulcans have any equivalent ship of this magnitude," Said the voice of one of Archer closets friends, it had a Southern American accent to it.

Archer looked up, responding enthusiastically, "Charles "Trip" Tucker III. What are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna be the Chief Engineer. They thought it would be a good idea. Considering that I know the Enterprise systems. And plus, I'm getting another hundred thousand creds a year if I do," Responded Charles Tucker, as he smiled with enthusiasm.

They got out of the building through the automated doors in the lobby, then proceeded to the shuttle pod that was going to dock with the ship. The shuttle pod took off at full impulse, going so fast that if it weren't for the transparent titanium windows, there would be shards of glass everywhere. It was going at hypersonic speeds, reaching escape velocities that were faster than an Apollo rocket. After minutes, the thin veil of the atmosphere was broken, revealing the ship in low orbit.

It was rather unique for an Authority vessel, its operational section was in a saucer shape, with two nacelles at the back that would push the ship at immense speed. In the center of those nacelles, it had an antimatter jet that was capable of full impulse power. Its weapons were all hidden inside the ship, the anti-particle cannons were said to be capable of a yield of fifty megatons. Hard-light missiles with yields of up to one-hundred kilotons, and they can home in targets as well. Despite its frontier design, it had the power of a destroyer.

"I bet Malcolm is having a field day inside that ship. All these weapons are probably his wet dream, Captain," Said Charles Tucker, jokingly smiling.

"Yeah. I bet. That man has always had a knack for weapons. Told me he owned one of those old AR-10s. I don't even know how he doesn't accidentally crush one in his hands. Old weapons were fragile," Said Archer laughing his head off.

Tucker was always one for jokes and sarcasm, his jokes were funny, and when he encountered a problem he would turn to sarcasm. Other than Tucker's intelligence and humor, the man was average in just about every other sense, he was of average height and had short blond hair. Like most people though, the Vulcans would just see Tucker as a childish emotional buffoon; as they seemed to see most of Humanity as a child with advanced technology it does not fully comprehend. But like Archer, Tucker almost despised Vulcans, as they encouraged the Authority to stop funding the Warp Eight Program.

Back in 2125, Cochrane Technologies was developing the warp eight engine, the brainchild of it all was Archer's father. It was state-funded, as the government wanted to explore the vast territory that was the Milky Way Galaxy. But because the Vulcans thought Humanity was too young for space travel outside their solar system, they successfully encouraged the Council to stop funding it. Leaving the Warp Eight Program mothballed for decades. And after that his father died, he killed himself with a hard-light pistol, as his dream was never accomplished.

Archer disliked the Vulcans, as he thought they were single-highhandedly responsible for taking his father's life. He also couldn't trust his new Science Officer, as she was a member of the diplomatic committee that did the act twenty-five years prior. Vulcans in his opinion made the first generation augments seem like they were just ambitious, and not arrogant at all. To Archer, Vulcans were the most arrogant species he came across; and he was glad the Authority hid the genetic engineering as the reason for Humanity's sudden evolution, they would lecture Humanity on that too in his mind.

"Man. I imagine T'Pol will nag us. Why would Vulcans lecture us on logic. When we built possibly the first warp eight ship in Galactic history," Said Tucker

"Agreed," Groaned Captain Archer

The shuttle bay was not physical, it was a dual layered hard-light barrier that was designed to contain the atmosphere of the shuttle bay. Only de-energizing instead of opening as they entered the shuttle bay, designed to save credits on the doors. Tucker put them in himself, as the warp eight engine exceeded billions of dollars alone, and the neo-titanium hull added more to the ship's overall cost of sixty billion credits. All of the ship's doors were controlled by the AI Alexander, a personality replication of Alexander of Macadonia.

"Does this ship have an artificial intelligence," Questioned Captain Archer, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I programmed him myself. He's designed to hack enemy ships and disable their shields. Or just hack into a database to grab tactical data for Malcolm. A few other functions. But, that's about it," Explained Tucker

"What other functions? I was never comfortable trusting my life to a synthetic. Actually. I feel more comfortable trusting my life to a Vulcan," Said Captain Archer.

"It automatically runs diagnostics on command. And if there's a hull breach. He'll generate hard light fields over them so our oxygen doesn't deplete," Said Charles Tucker.

Around the shuttle bay, were a large group of men and women greeting Archer and Tucker one of them was not greeting them, and was just standing there unemotionally. That was the observer the High Command, she was very stern, and had no acknowledgments of the ship, or its crew compliment. To her, it seemed like a bunch of arrogant children playing with toys they do not understand. Most of the crew never acknowledged her either, they only liked Phlox.

"Captain. I'm displeased that you have not denied our request to not medically treat the Klingon," Said T'Pol in an emotionless tone.

"We need information. Surely someone like you would know that information is important. Why was here? What reason or motivation did he have for being on Earth. Intel," Said Captain Archer, looking down at T'Pol.

"Your world could be attack. If you sent him back to Qo'Nos," responded T'Pol, one of her arched-upward eyebrows raised.

"Impossible. They would be torn to pieces by the USAFC Daedalus. It's suicide," Said Charles Tucker with a smile at the end of his conversation.

"Though. You are the only species we've came across that has dreadnought vessels. Klingons would just see it as a worthy opponent to die fighting against. Your fleets. Though formidable are small," Said T'Pol

"Captains Log: Earth Date: March 22nd, 2150. Our inter-species medical-exchange physician Dr. Phlox is at work treating our Klingon guest's injuries. And I activated the hidden cameras in T'Pol's quarters. We can't trust her. She could sabotage this whole mission to prove the High Command's point."

* * *

 **A/N How did you think of this story. Instead of banning genetic-engineering, they work out the flaws of the technology? These are not the same type of augments that Khan and Malik are, but a more improved generation, with all of the aggression and arrogance reduced down to stable levels; they still tend to be ambitious though, as evident by the fast tech development.**

 **How did you guys think I portrayed the Vulcans in this fic?**

 **The fast tech development should be excused, these are no normal humans, these are superhumans.**

 **Hard-light is a containment field, the plasma would not ignite the atmosphere, the brighter than "one-thousand suns" was nothing more than literary comparison. Plasma is contained in hard-light(photonic-molecules), this contains the plasma till the hard-light projectile hits the target.**


End file.
